Cleaning narrow channels is difficult. Whether it is an ear canal, a channel in an engine, or a narrow duct in a machine, removing debris when cleaning is a problem.
Most cleaning tools push debris against the sides of the channel or canal, allowing the debris to build up. If the canal has a narrow strait, debris accumulates at the narrow point.
Most otolaryngologists recommend that people do not attempt to remove wax and debris from the ear canal because the wax and debris becomes impacted in the canal. People continue to insert cotton-tip swabs into their ear canals despite the warnings, causing wax impaction and temporary hearing loss. Others have developed vacuum systems to remove debris, however, the vacuum can harm the ear drum.
While these units may be suitable for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.